warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoots' fanfictions/ Avondpoots' verhaal/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 7 Avondpoot werd op zonhoog wakker, en voelde zich wat beter. Ze stond op en liep een beetje stijf het medicjinhol uit. Haar spinragverband zat nog steeds om haar nek en zou daar vast nog even blijven. De zon maakte haar vacht warm en het deed deugd om eindelijk eens frisse lucht in te ademen. Terwijl ze door het kamp liep hoorde ze Vlekkenpels, die haar moeder was, met ijspels praten."Ik zal naar de kraamkamer moeten verhuizen, ik verwacht jongen, en veel ook! Vuurvleugel schat dat het er zes zullen zijn!" Miauwde ijspels trots. Vlekkenpels knikte."Dat is goed nieuws, ijspels. Ik weet het nog zo goed toen Avondpoot en Bloesempoot nog in de kraamkamer waren! Samen met Molkit en Hagelkit." Vlekkenpels stopte bij het noemen van die twee namen. Molkit en Hagelkit waren Avondpoots' overleden broer en zus. Ze waren veel te vroeg geboren, en ze waren zwakker geweest dan haar en Bloesempoot. Maar Vlekkenpels rouwde nog steeds om hen, en om de een of andere reden gaf Zonster haar de schuld van de dood van de kittens. Avondpoot liep naar Heidepoot toe, die kruiden zat te mengen bij de ingang van het medicijnhol."Hoi Heidepoot." Miauwde Avondpoot. Ze ging naast haar vriendin zitten."Stil, ik moet enkele kruiden van buiten kennen!" siste Heidepoot gefixeerd. Avondpoot snorde even."Welke?" Zelf had ze twee manen medicijnkat training gevolgd, ze was er heel goed in geweest, maar toen ze vechttechnieken leerde had ze ontdekt dat ze beter krijger kon worden."Wat is goed tegen koorts en kalmering?" Vroeg Heidepoot."Tegen koorts kan je bernage gebruiken, ook al gebruikte ik ook altijd nat mos, en voor kalmering is tijm goed." Somde Avondpoot op."Bedankt," Snorde Heidepoot. Ze ging meteen door met kruiden mengen."Hoe kan je eigenlijk een moederkat helpen bij de geboorte?" Vroeg Heidepoot."Je kan haar helpen door een stok te geven om op te bijten, of mos als ze dorst heeft. Als ze ziek is moet je honing geven. Bernage is trouwens ook goed voor melk." Miauwde Avondpoot."Avondpoot!!" Tijgerstreep rende naar haar toe."Heb jij Steenpoot gezien? Merelvacht vond hem ook al niet!" Mauwde hij. Het leek er op dat Steenpoots' verdwijning was opgemerkt."Nee, het kan toch dat Steenpoot gewoon gaan jagen is ofzo? Hij kan best op zichzelf passen." Miauwde Avondpoot nonchalant. Tijgerstreep knikte, en liep gerustgesteld weg. De zon brandde in Steenpoots' nek toen hij met zijn vrienden over de velden liep. Ze waren de hoogstenen gepasseerd en liepen nu over vele velden. Niemand wist langs waar ze moesten, maar Rooswolk schatte dat de vossen in een woud zouden leven, heel in de verte waren er bergen, daarnaast een tweebeenplaats, en je kon een piepklein lijntje groen zien waar waarschijnlijk een woud zou zijn. Zachtmist slaakte een kreetje van de pijn, ze had haar poot aan een doorntak gesneden. Donkerlucht likte de wonde schoon tot het niet meer bloedde, en ze liepen door. Steenpoots' poten deden pijn; hij was het niet gewend zulke grote afstanden af te leggen. Zachtmist hijgde en Witneus' maag knorde. Donkerlucht en Rooswolk strompelden achter hen aan."We...kunnen...beter....stoppen...." Hijgde Donkerlucht. Ze liepen tot bij een bosje hazelaars, waar ze neerploften en even op adem kwamen. Steenpoot had net genoeg kracht om vijf waterratten te vangen en die aten ze even later tevreden op. Steenpoot gaf het niet graag toe, meer stiekem genoot hij van de melige smaak van de waterrat. De Windclan joeg niet op muizensoorten, dat deden alleen de Donderclankatten. En alleen de Rivierclan at vaak waterrat. Witneus, die als eerste zijn prooi op had, ging even kijken of de kust veilig was om verder te gaan. Even later sjokte het groepje katten weer over het ruwe terrein. Rooswolk struikelde een paar keer, en daarbij kreeg ze een zware belediging van Witneus. Even later begon de zon onder te gaan. Ze liepen nog even door, en stopten toen bij een oude dassenburcht die zijn zure lucht volledig kwijt was. Zachtmist ging samen met Donkerlucht in een nest liggen, en Witneus en Rooswolk hielden elkaar warm. Steenpoot ging een eindje verder liggen, helemaal alleen. Hij probeerde zich Avondpoot voor de geest te halen. Hij ving een glimp op van hemelsblauwe ogen die hem lachend aankeken, dan een prachtige, bruine vacht met zwarte strepen...en toen verdween het zo plotseling als het gekomen was. Hij sloot zijn amberkleurige ogen half en staarde naar een beekje dat door de burcht stroomde. Daarin verscheen Avondpoot weer, haar pluizige staart vrolijk zwiepend. het deed hem denken aan de tijd dat ze allebei nog kittens waren, wat hadden ze waak gespeeld! Hij miste haar. En hij wenste dat ze nu hier, bij hem was... Avondpoot wachtte tot ook de laatste krijgers waren gaan slapen, en tot het stil werd in het kamp. Toen glipte ze zo stil als een schaduw het leerlingenhol uit, en sloop door de kampingang naar buiten. Ze volgde Steenpoots' geurspoor tot over de Windclangrens. Dan begon ze te rennen. Ze was de niet alleen de snelste renner van de clan, maar ook degene die het langst kon volhouden. Ze liep heel snel, tot ze stopte bij een plekje vlak voor de hoogstenen waar een dal in de grond lag en Steenpoots' geurspoor overal was. Ze had de eerste overnachtingsplek gevonden. Hier zou ze ook rusten en morgen zou ze doorgaan. Ze liep naar een nest dat Steenpoots' geurspoor bevatte, en viel in slaap omringd door zijn geur... Ik ben zo trots op je, lieve Avondpoot... Avondpoot werd zoals meestal wakker op de open plek, de jachtvelden van de Sterrenclan. De mooie, zandkleurige poes stond weer voor haar."Ik ben blij dat je de reis bent begonnen..." Miauwde ze. Avondpoot bloosde."Ik kon niet anders, het was mijn missie, ik ben uitgekozen!" Antwoordde ze. De poes lachte, het was een heldere lach."Laten we eerst eens kennismaken. Mijn naam is Zandbries. Ik was een medicijnkat, jaren en jaren geleden. Maar ik werd vermoord in een oneerlijk gevecht, door drie schaduwclankrijgers. Ik kon wraak nemen na mijn dood, maar ik deed het niet, daarom heb ik een hoge positie in de Sterrenclan." Haar ogen verduisterden toen ze over haar dood sprak, alsof ze er al eeuwen niet meer aan gedacht had."Een van hen was Cederster, de andere twee waren Koolveeg en Nachtoog, twee Schaduwclanoudsten." Zandbries stopte even."Ik wil geen oorlog meer in de clans, Avondpoot, daarom heb ik de meest vredezoekende katten uitgekozen om de reis te maken. het volgende moment overspoelde een zachte, zwarte golf Avondpoot en viel ze weer in slaap... De volgende ochtend vertrok Avondpoot weer. Ze hield het in een snel tempo, ze moest Steenpoot en haar vrienden gauw terugvinden! Zo snel als ze kon begon ze weer te rennen. Even na zonhoog ging ze even jagen. Maar haar nek was nog steeds gewond, hoe kon ze een jachttechniek gebruiken zonder haar nek te bewegen?! Opeens schoot het haar te binnen: vissen Ze zou moeten vissen, want je moet de vis pakken met je klauwen, niet je kaken! Ze wist eigenlijk niet hoe ze moest vissen, maar zo moeilijk kon het toch niet zijn? Ze was nu bij een klein tweebeennest, ze rook dat er een katten leefden, een poesiepoes of een eenling dus. Het zou vast een eenling zijn, want de geur kwam van een schuur verderop. Avondpoot zocht een beek die redelijk diep was, en staarde in het water. Een zilveren flits schoot erdoor. Avondpoot spande haar spieren... Nog een flits! En zo meteen zou er nog een komen. Toen de derde vis voorbij schoot, liet Avondpoot haar poot in het water schieten en haakte een malse vis aan haar nagels. Ze rukte hem uit het water, en smeet hem op de grond. De vis lag spetterend op de grond, tot Avondpoot het afmaakte met een snelle beet. De vis rook heerlijk en hij was mollig. Avondpoot schraapte de schubben ervan en nam een hap. Er zat veel water in de prooi, dus ze had tegelijk ook gedronken. Ze at de vis helemaal op en begroef de visgraatjes daarna. Toen besloot ze om te kijken of er hier echt katten woonden. Ze rook de doordringende geur van haver in de schuur, vermengd met muis en een muskusachtige geur. Opeens werd ze omver geworpen en vloog met een kreet tegen de wand van de schuur. Ze krabbelde overeind en probeerde recht te staan, maar de aanvaller drukte haar tegen de grond. Ze slaakte nog een kreet van angst, en probeerde te klauwen naar haar aanvaller, maar die hield haar stevig tegen de grond gedrukt. het was een eenling, een grote, cyperse kater met gele ogen en een scherpe blik. Zijn klauwen waren lang en scherp."rustig Streep, het is gewoon een poes." Mauwde een zwart- witte kater met felgroene ogen."Iedereen die deze schuur binnenkomt word afgemaakt!" Grauwde Streep."Hè, laat dat toch." De kater duwde Streeps' poot weg. Avondpoot krabbelde achteruit. Haar keel bloedde weer."Wie is dat, Streep?" Een slanke zilvergrijze poes keek over een paar blokken hooi heen."Gewoon, een reiziger." Miauwde de kater. Avondpoot rook een doordringende melkgeur, het was duidelijk dat de poes jongen zoogde."Maar, is ze een bedreiging voor onze jongen?" Vroeg de poes, ze trok drie kittens van ongeveer twee manen oud dichter naar zich toe."Waarschijnlijk niet." Gromde Streep met tegenzin."Sintel, ga Amber even gaan kalmeren, wil je?" Beval Streep de zwart- witte kater. Sintel knikte en liep naar Amber toe. Avondpoot kroop verder weg, haar vacht was nu doorweekt van het bloed, maar ze had gemerkt dat haar keel net was gestopt met bloeden. Streep ging voor haar zitten en krulde zijn magere staart rond zijn poten."Wat doe je hier?" Zijn blik flitste even naar het bloed aan haar nek."Ik ben op reis, ik was vrienden aan het zoeken en ik vroeg me af of hier katten woonden, dus ik ging naar binnen." Legde Avondpoot uit."Wil je ons kwaad doen?" De stem van de kater werd scherp."Waarom zou ik? Ik zou nooit van mijn leven kittens of een zogende moederkat aanvallen..." Streep leek gerustgesteld."Waarom bloedt je? Heb ik je verwond?" Vroeg hij met een blik op het bloed."Nee, zeker niet. Ik had enkele dagen geleden een gevecht en toen heeft een kat mij verwond, het is nu gewoon opnieuw open gegaan, maar het is al gestopt." Antwoordde Avondpoot. Ze likte het bloed weg tot het gewoon een paar sneeën waren."Het klinkt alsof je wonden gewoon bent," Miauwde Streep geïntresseerd."Ik vecht vaak." Mauwde Avondpoot kortaf."Laat ik je ons even voorstellen," Snorde Streep."Ik noem Streep, dat is Amber, mijn partner, en haar broer, Sintel. Onze kittens heten Regen, Vlam en Blad." Hij wees op een zilvergrijs gestreept katertje met hier en daar wat blauwgrijze strepen en hemelsblauwe ogen, een crèmekleurig poesje met roste streepjes en mooie heideblauwe ogen en een klein lapjeskatje met groene ogen. Avondpoot snorde, wat waren ze schattig! Blad blies woest naar haar, hij had krachtige schouders en gespierde poten."Stil Blad, ze is een vriend!" snauwde Amber boos naar haar kitten. Blad bloosde en liet zijn opgezette vacht platliggen. Regen keek haar onderzoekend aan, zijn gezichtje was spits en zijn ogen rond en groot. Vlam sliep, haar pluizige staart om zich heen gekruld, haar mond was wijd open, met als gevolg dat ze snurkte. Regen sprong op zijn zusje en beet in haar oor. Vlam werd krijsend wakker en begon rond te rennen tot Amber haar oppakte en terug zette."Regen, hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen dat je van je zusje af moet blijven?!" Klaagde Amber. Ze pakte Regen aan zijn nekvel en zette hem op een hooiblok."Dit is een berg!" Jammerde hij, naar beneden kijkend."Nee domkop, het is een blok van hooi," Snorde Blad."Raaaah!" Regen sprong omlaag op Blad en ze begonnen te stoeien. Vlam keek geschrokken toe, haalde haar schouders op en trippelde weg. Avondpoot lachte bij het zien van de spelende kittens. Regen was lenig en snel, de perfecte kwaliteiten voor een Windclankat. Blad was krachtig en goed gebouwd, iets wat beter bij de Donderclan paste. Maar Vlam was anders, ze was slim. Ze had getoond dat ze sterk en gezond was. Ze zou een goede Rivierclankrijger zijn."Blad, plet hem, ja zo dat hij niet overeind kan komen." Adviseerde Avondpoot Blad."Regen, je moet nu onder hem uit glibberen als een vis, zodat je kan ontsnappen en op hem springen. Goed zo Blad, geef nu een mep op zijn poten zodat hij zijn evenwicht verliest en valt!" De kittens deden precies wat ze zei. Opeens vroeg Regen: "Hoe kom je aan die wonde? Is dat van een echt gevecht?" Het klonk gretig."...Ja, dat is van een echt gevecht. En een waar ik geen zin in had..." Miauwde ze tenslotte. Terwijl ze dat zei staarde ze naar de grond. Regen had door dat hij dat niet gevraagd moest hebben."Sorry..." Murmelde hij zacht. Avondpoot glimlachte en gaf de kitten een lik op zijn kopje."Het is goed, je mag zulke dingen wel vragen, maar niet alsof je er zin in hebt, een echte krijger vecht niet graag. Regen knikte."Dat snap ik." pochte hij, en ging het meteen aan Blad vertellen."Wil je later ook kittens?" Amber kwam bij haar zitten."Ach, ik weet het nog niet zo zeker." Avondpoot staarde naar haar poten."Doe dat zeker als je er over na denkt. Kittens zijn het mooiste in de hele wereld, ze geven je hoop en moed. Ken je iemand waarmee je jongen zou willen?" Vroeg ze. Meteen kwam er een beeld van Steenpoot omhoog bij Avondpoot."Ja, eigenlijk wel..." Ze bloosde hard, en staarde nog steeds naar haar poten."En? Wie is de gelukkige?" Vroeg Amber snorrend."Hij heet Steenpoot." Antwoordde Avondpoot. Ambers' ogen werden groot."Een sterke, grijs gestreepte kater met Amberkleurige ogen?" Vroeg ze. Avondpoot knikte heftig."Ja! Dat is hem! Waren er anderen bij hem?! Hoe was het met hem?!" Vroeg ze gretig."Rustig, rustig, alles is goed met hem, ja, er waren anderen bij hem. Ze hebben hier een nacht gelogeerd!" lachte Amber."Hoera!! Ik ben op het juiste spoor!" juichte Avondpoot."Morgen vertrek ik!" Amber lachte, blij dat ze haar een dienst had bewezen. HOOFDSTUK 8 Het was leuk om bij de eenlingen te overnachten, maar Avondpoot moest door. Ze had vlug nog wat muizen gevangen in de schuur en was dan meteen vertrokken. Nu liep ze over enkele maïsvelden, de richting uit die Amber had aangewezen. De smaak van muis lag nog steeds in haar mond, en dat vond Avondpoot fijn. Ze wou zo veel mogelijk herinneringen van de eenlingen en hun kittens behouden. Verderop was een oude dassenburcht, maar nu was er een nieuwe dassengeur! de geur kwam mee met de wind, dus Avondpoot kon het goed ruiken. Steenpoot had duidelijk samen met zijn vrienden in de burcht overnacht toen er nog geen nieuwe das was, maar die was er nu wel, en Avondpoot liep er met een grote boog omheen. Even later was ze opgelucht dat ze dat gedaan had, want nu kon ze mooi verder lopen langs Steenpoots' geurspoor zonder gestoord te worden door de zure dassenlucht. Opeens werd Steenpoots' geur sterker. Ze naderde haar vriend! Ze liep sneller en sneller tot ze begon te rennen op haar snelste tempo. De wind suisde door haar vacht en blies haar oren naar achteren. Haar poten raakte de grond bijna niet en ze wist dat haar blauwe ogen sprankelden van opwinding."Steenpoot!!" Schreeuwde ze."Steenpoot!!!" Nu was Steenpoots' geurspoor vers, alsof hij hier nog net gepasseerd was. Opeens gleed ze omlaag,...in een andere dassenburcht. Haar hart bevroor toen ze een zure stank rook. Er was een das. En hij had haar ontdekt. Avondpoot deinsde achteruit, maar de wanden van de burcht waren te steil om te beklimmen. En daarbij was haar achterpoot gewond door de val. De das was gigantisch, met druipende tanden en krachtige kaken. Hij was volledig zwart met een opvallend witte streep van zijn kop tot het einde van zijn rug. Zijn ogen waren bloedrood en Avondpoot wist wat er zich in zijn gedachtes afspeelde; Hij wou haar vermoorden. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht, klaar om de Sterrenclan te ontmoeten. De pijn flitste door haar heen toen de das zijn tanden in haar lichaam boorde en haar weg wierp. Avondpoot smakte op de grond, en voelde stroompjes bloed uit haar wonden komen. Opeens klonk er een hoog, grauwend geluid, de das werd aangevallen. Avondpoot had de kracht niet om te kijken wie het was, maar uiteindelijk stond ze trillend op. Haar ogen schitterden toen ze Steenpoot herkende. Haar vriend zat woest de ogen van de das uit te krabben."Waag het niet haar nog een keer aan te raken!!!" Grauwde hij. Avondpoot herkende ook Zachtmist en Rooswolk, Witneus en Donkerlucht. Ze had haar vrienden terug gevonden. Zachtmist rende naar haar toe."Kan je rechtstaan?" Vroeg ze."Ik denk het wel..." Avondpoot stond op, en hief haar door de val verminkte achterpoot op. Steenpoot was ondertussen van de das afgesprongen, zijn klauwen vol zwart, ruig dassenhaar en bloed. De das lag ondertussen dood op de grond. Avondpoot kon zich niet meer inhouden, ze sprong naar hem toe en voor ze het wist had ze haar neus tegen de zijne gedrukt. Steenpoots' ogen waren zo groot als volle manen. Avondpoot hield nog enkele tellen lang dat liefdevol gebaar aan, haar ogen gesloten."Ik hou van je..." Fluisterde ze. Even later trok ze zich weer terug. Steenpoot keek haar verbaasd aan."A- Avondpoot..." Stotterde hij. Toen keek hij haar aan, zijn ogen vol met liefde voor haar. Maar toen werd zijn blik opeens hard."Wat doe je hier in Sterrenclansnaam?!" Hij zette al zijn haren op."Je hoort in het kamp te zijn, niet op reis!!" Hij klonk razend. Avondpoots' hart brak. Hij zou blij moeten zijn in plaats van boos! Ze keek hem aan."Ik heb een hele reis gemaakt om bij jou te zijn, ik ben aangevallen door een eenling. Ik heb mijn nek wel twee keer opnieuw bezeerd, ik heb moeten vissen, ik ben bijna vermoord door een das... En wat krijg ik als welkom? Woede." Tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Ze zag een glimp van schuldgevoel in Steenpoots' ogen, maar dat probeerde hij te verbergen. Die avond sloegen ze hun kamp op in een klein dal. Ze hadden een klein bos bereikt en hadden daar even gejaagd. Avondpoot had ondertussen mos en bladeren verzameld voor hun nesten. Zachtmist en Donkerlucht waren heel blij toen ze aangekomen waren in het bos, ze waren immers Donderclankatten. Avondpoot kneedde haar bedmos tot het zacht was, en ging er toen in liggen. Maar ze vatte geen slaap. Steenpoot lag zo ver mogelijk bij haar vandaan, Zachtmist en Donkerlucht sliepen samen en Witneus sliep met Rooswolk. Avondpoot besloot om wat vis te vangen voor hun ontbijt morgen. Ze liep een stuk het bos in, waar uiteindelijk een rivier was. Daar ging ze zitten. Ze twijfelde er al een tijdje aan of de Sterrenclan nog met hen was. ze staarde in het bleke water, dat glansde als zilver. daar zag ze zichzelf weerspiegeld, haar hemelsblauwe ogen glinsterend in de stroom."Sterrenclan, vertel me of jullie ons in de steek hebben gelaten..." Fluisterde ze. Opeens verscheen er een beeld in het water, puur als goud. Avondpoot zag zichzelf, ze lag in een zacht mosnest, Steenpoot lag om haar heen gekruld. Zijn ogen gloeiden liefdevol. Toen merkte ze dat haar buik gezwollen was van ongeboren jongen. Het visioen vervaagde, en uit het woud verschenen honderden vuurvliegjes die hun gouden licht verspreidden in de duisternis. Avondpoot zag Zandbries' geest. De poes gloeide als goud, haar ogen lachten. Denk je heus dat we je in de steek gelaten hebben? haar stem klonk zacht.'' Nee, wees maar niet bezorgd. Steenpoot zal gauw genoeg ontdekken wat hij echt voor je voelt, en dan zullen jullie voor eeuwig samenzijn, samen in de liefde.'' Ze trippelde sierlijk naar haar toe, haar staart liet een streep van licht achter. Avondpoot werd vervuld door warmte toen Zandbries naast haar ging zitten.'' Een liefde die ik nooit heb kunnen voelen...'' Avondpoot staarde naar haar voorouder. Zandbries keek terug, haar ogen vol pijn. Ik hield echt van Zonster, maar we konden niet samen zijn... Avondpoot kreeg een schok door zich heen. Zonster was haar vader. En Zandbries was Vuurvleugels' mentor geweest. Zandbries was degene geweest die bij Avondpoots' geboorte was geweest. En nu beseft ze ook waarom Zonster zo kwaad was geweest toen Molkit en Hagelkit gestorven waren. Hij had gedacht dat Zandbries' jongen sterker geweest zouden zijn. Daarom zag Avondpoot hem meestal naar de sterren staren als het nacht was, of naar de hemel kijken terwijl zijn ogen vol pijn stonden. daarom wou hij wraak op Cederster, die zijn geliefde had vermoord met twee van zijn zielige oudsten. Daarom zag Avondpoot niet èèn, maar twee katten in Zonsters' hol als hij sliep, de ene was Zonster, huilend in zijn slaap; De ander was Zandbries, die om hem heen gekruld was om hem te troosten terwijl hij haar niet een kon zien. Toen vervaagde Zandbries langzaam, alleen haar heideblauwe ogen gloeiden nog even tot ze helemaal verdween. En Avondpoot besfte dat Zandbries altijd op het jong van haar geliefde Zonster zou passen... HOOFDSTUK 9 De volgende ochtend zat Avondpoot haar vis op te eten. Hij smaakte mals, maar Avondpoot dacht niet aan smaak, maar aan Zandbries. Ze had veel medelijden met de Sterrenclanpoes. Opeens kwam Steenpoot naar haar toe. ze keek hem niet aan en nam nog een hap vis."Avondpoot?" Steenpoot probeerde haar blik te ontmoeten."Ik- ik wil met je praten." Miauwde hij zacht."O ja? Nou, ik wou ook met jou praten toen je zo woest was," Siste ze."Ik zal van je houden tot ik sterf, het kan me niet schelen of jij hetzelfde voelt." Ze stond op en liep weg. Steenpoot bleef staan, aarzelde even, en rende toen achter haar aan. Avondpoot draaide zich met een ruk om."Blijf bij me uit de buurt!' Grauwde ze. Steenpoot schrok zo te zien door de pijn in haar ogen. Hij deinsde achteruit."Steenpoot, ik zal het even uitleggen," Zachtmist kwam bij hen staan. Steenpoot liep met haar mee naar een over de rivier hangende wilg. Avondpoot liep met hangende kop door, ze ging even vissen bij de beek. het woud was helder en groen. Binnenkort zouden ze moeten vertrekken. Hun volgende bestemming waren de bergen, en daarachter was het woud waar de troep vossen woonde. Ze staarde in het kille water van de ijzige beek. Steenpoot begreep haar ook nooit. Tranen rolden over haar wangen. Waarom konden ze niet gewoon vrienden zijn zonder al die ruzies? Ze stak haar poot in het frisse water. De stroom die er langs trok voelde vreemd aan. Haar poot trok brokken aarde los die op de bodem lagen, en die stroomden mee als een bruin pad. Verbeelde ze het zich of was de aarde abnormaal bleek? Nee, ze verbeelde het zich niet, sterker nog, de aarde werd goud! Het visioen van gisterenavond kwam weer omhoog; Zij als zwangere moederkat met Steenpoot die voor haar zorgde. Was dat echt haar bestemming? Ze wist het niet meer, ze wist het gewoon niet meer... "Ze heeft het moeilijk, weet je," Zachtmist zat voor hem."dat weet ik ook wel, maar...." Miauwde Steenpoot koppig."Maar wat? Waarom vlieg je altijd tegen haar uit?! Ik vind het prachtig van haar dat ze naar ons op zoek is gegaan, sterker nog, naar jou!" Zachtmist keek hem indringend aan."Ze zocht helemaal niet naar mij! Ze wou gewoon haar missie volbrengen!" Snauwde Steenpoot. Zachtmist keek nog gefrustreerder."Neee! arrr! Ze houdt van je!! Daarom zocht ze ons!" Ze keek hem vlammend aan. Steenpoot werd rood."Ze houdt helemaal niet van mij!!!" Grauwde hij. Zachtmist keek hem recht aan."Dat is omdat je het niet wil accepteren!" Ze stond woest op en liep naar Donkerlucht die met Witneus aan het praten was."Steenpoot dacht na over die woorden. Was het waar? Wou hij Avondpoots' liefde echt niet accepteren? Hij slikte. Hij hield van Avondpoot, en hij ging het vertellen. Snel stond hij op en liep naar de beek, waar ze heen was gegaan, maar hij vond haar niet meteen."Dan maar morgen," Mompelde hij, en liep weg. De volgende dag vertrokken ze weer, richting de bergen. volgende hoofdstukken: Avondpoots' fanfictions/Avondpoots' verhaal/ hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avondpoot's verhaal Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie